Precious Time
by x.Broken.Hero.x
Summary: One shot- What if something happened and more time passed in Shin Makoku than on earth! Based on a dream I had..


**Hey I thought I might have a go at a one shot. Its only my second ever ff. Please review. I would love comments :) Hope you enjoy, Kyo Kara Maoh is one of my most fave amines. I'm obsessed. This one shot took forever to write as I have been playing my ukulele so much it make my fingers bleed so they are all bandaged up ****L**** .So he stupid touch thing on the laptop doesn't recognize that I actually want to move the mouse. Oh well… enjoy R and R please. **

Yuuri woke suddenly, an aralmclock ringing in his ears. When he prised open his watering eyes his mother was smiling down at him, she had turned off the alarm clock and was now sitting on his bed.

"Yu-Chan, today I have a surprise for you!" She tilted her head to the side and clapped. "Were going shopping Yu-Chan! Mamma and son bonding time!" as his mother made her way back out his room he watched , amused as she did a little skip and hummed.

"And don't you dare think that you can get out of this getting more school uniform so you have to be there." She said when Yuuri laughed at her skipping. He stopped smiling and groaned.

_You must be kidding me...I have about 100 copies of my uniform in Shin Makoku…_

_Shin Makoku…_

Yuuri pondered for a minute. He could stay here and get dragged shopping or he could quickly pop to Shin Makoku now and get the copies. Then he wouldn't have to go! Only problem was he and Murata weren't due to go until this after noon.

" Sorry, Murata. But there's no way in hell I'm going shopping with mum!" He muttered as he began to sneak to the conveniently filled up bath.

"Mum, I'm going to Shin Makoku, I've got loads of copies of my uniform there! See ya later." He called down the stairs to his mother before quickly entering the bathroom. Just before he jumped into the bath he though he could here the angry cries of his mother telling him to stop being such a bad boy.

_Still thinks im a child then..._ He thought to himself as he was dragged nearer and nearer the darkening pit at the bottom of the water, the entrance to Shin Makoku.

Sputtering, he entered his second home via one of the baths, this was a little different to his usual entering via the pond near ulurike's shine, but he didn't really mind. Through the steam of the bath he could just make out a shape. He realized at that point to that this was his private bath. The one reserved for the Maoh.

"Hello...I'm sorry I can't really see who's there. Conrad. Is that you?" He squinted as he noticed the figure of a muscular shaped man coming towards him. As the figure got closer he realized that it wasn't Conrad at all. The dark shape had a more elegant posture. He waited until the figure was right before him before he asked. The swirling steam collecting in his range of vision.

"Excuse me...Who's there. I'm sorry but isn't this the bath reserved for the Maoh." The steam was slowly moving away from the figure and Yuuri could make out a mass of lightly curled, shoulder length hair.

"I am the Maoh. Who are you?" A voice replied. It was soft but intriguing.

_I could swear ive heard that voice before. _

As the last little bit of the steam clear he answered the figure.

"I'm Yuuri Shibuya. Twenty. Something to the thrown. Who are y-" His voice failed him as he realised who was standing before him.

Wolfram von Bielefeld...

But it wasn't just any old wolfram. This wolfram was no longer a youthful 16 year old (80 something in Sin Makoku if you want to be picky)

He looked about 40. His hair was longer, but his eyes still a bright emerald. His body more toned and muscular than it had been 20 or so year ago. Except 30 years hadn't passed at all.

"Why are you older wolfram? Why are you not... young any more." He managed to croak out as wolfram looked back at him with the same wonderment.

"I think the question is where have you been Yuuri! And after all this time why are you still young!" Wolframs eyes closed slightly, gazing at him with what seemed to be suspicion.

"How can I believe that you are the real Yuuri!" Wolfram crossed his arms and pouted.

_Nothing much has changed really._

"I proposed, because you insulted my mother." He started. " You also snore really loudly. We share joint custody with Greta. You love sweat foods. Your favourite colour is actually pink, though you will never admit it. You get violently seasick. You gave me your broach once; you said my uniform was boring. You also wear...I mean wore I pink nighty to bed. Actually my bed!" He paused. "Is that enough evidence wolfram?" He joked.

"Actually, I think you will find that its Maoh Wolfram now Yuuri." Wolfram replied deadly serious." It's been about..Hmm. 23 earth years since you were last here." Wolfram sighed and pointed an accusing finger at Yuuri." Why did you not come back when Shinou told you to. We had to proclaim you as dead. Then I went through utter humiliation at your pretend funeral. Loads of ugly women kept coming up to me, wishing that I would propose, huh! Like I ever WOULD!" The older wolfram stopped and took a deep ragged breath. He moved even closer to Yuuri in the bath. Their bodies were nearly touching. Except now, Yuuri had to look up to see what wolfram was saying. This out him off a bit. But then he continued with what he had been wanting to say all along.

" I waited so long for you to return Yuuri. So did everyone else. Greta didn't sleep for weeks. Even she thinks your dead. How could I possibly tell her that her father abandoned her! No, I couldn't. She's living with a lie Yuuri. And it's all your fault. Even Mother and Conrad wanted to see you before they died..."

"Wait. Both Conrad and your mother are dead! How. When..."

"Both of them died trying to save the life of humans when big Cimaron lead an unannounced attack on Shin Makoku. They got in the way. They had no chance; the soldiers were killing anyone who tried to stop them. Remember Conrad was half human. He was already nearly 60 in earth years Yuuri. Even Yozak has retired now."

"No way... God Wolfram. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeh... well your apology about a five years or so late."

"What about Gwendal...Is he ok." Yuuri dared to ask.

"He's fine. Although he's taking it quite badly. He only really speaks to Anissina, Greta, and Lord Gunter."

"Gunter.?"

"Don't ask. They are together. You missed a lot wimp. Their wedding being one of them."

"No way...I missed that!"

_That I would have like to have seen. I would have never seen that coming._

While Yuuri stood their milling over what had happened ,Wolfram had got out the bath and had wrapped a towel around his slim waist. Yuuri followed in a sort of trance, pulling off his wet pajamas and then dumping them on the cold tiled floor.

"Hey wolfram, if you don't mind me asking how old are you roughly." He shivered as him and wolfrm walked towards his old room, which at the moment seemed to be wolfram's. Wolfram didnt answer immediately so he took to looking round the room, while wolfram fished around in a wardrobe looking for fresh clothes for him and Yuuri. He only got a reply when wolfram thrust him a handful of clothes. The exact uniform that he had been looking to find originally.

"I-er never threw it away." The older wolfram coughed and averted his eyes as Yuuri got changed.

"By the way, I think I'm about 38 in Eath years. It's been well over 150 years since I was born but that doesn't matter to you."

"So you're saying in the space of one earth week, That's how long it's been for me, it's been a little over 20 years! That would make Greta...around 27! She's older than me..." Yuuri broke off and stood up straight. He had finished changing and so had wolfram.

"Look. I don't know what, has happened but I swear I have only been gone an earth week. I mean I still clearly remember you and Gwendal chasing me because i hadn't finished my paper work, and I had promised Greta that I would go on a picnic with her!"

"There's not much we could do any way. Everyone believes your dead." Wolfram looked bitter. Still, after 20 years he looked as good as when he was 16. His face had no apparent wrinkles. Only a few faint lines which he had only just noticed now. His skin was still milky white. But had the beginnings of stubble where he had not yet shaved this morning. It was weird because, Yuuri had liked wolfram more than a friend before he had left. He was eventually planning on telling wolfram, but the time had never come. And now he was standing in front of the same man who was now 20 years his senior.

_This is so, not, happening. I can't even say hello to Greta. She thinks I'm dead. And Conrad and his mother ARE dead. Wolfram is Maoh and is probably a father and is happily married to some_ ... His train of thought was broken when wolfram coughed and spoke.

" I-I never got married to anyone else you know. You were my first fiancé. And... my last. I was still hoping you would come back one day. But you never did..." Tears welled at the sides of his emerald eyes. " I thought that, maybe you loved me back. And that you would come back for me. Every Noble person has tried to make me marry someone, but I've refused every time. But I suppose it doesn't matter now. Your here, that's all that matters to me. He then pulled Yuuri into a hug.

He had experienced hugging with wolfram allot, but this seemed to alien for him. It was odd being held by someone older than you. It didn't seem right. Their age gap was now so big...

"I still love you, even now. When you haven't aged at all and I'm old and horrible." Wolfram mumbled into Yuuri's neck.

_Your still beautiful to me wolf._

" I never told you, but..." Yuuri pulled out the hug and noticed the new Maoh was silently crying. Tears of relief and sorrow splashed down ivory cheeks.

"I love you to. But now, it's so weird. I'm YOUNGER than out daughter. I-I have to go back. I-I s-should have never c-come in the first place. Everyone has probably gotten on better without me." He was on the verge of crying. He wanted nothing more to stay with wolfram. To be held. To make up for the lost time. To see his family again. To pay respects to his dead godfather and almost-mother-in-law.

He began to walk away from wolfram and back into the bath, where he quickly stepped into the water, which began to swirl at his feet. Wolfram followed hot at his heels, where he to stepped into the bath.

" Don't you dare leave to wimp. If you're going then, then I'm coming to." He said defiantly." I can't live anyone else. I don't care about your age any more. I'm just so glad you're finally back."

"I'm glad to be back, but this country is more important than me. " And with that he planted the softest of kisses onto wolframs mouth. Something he would never be able to do again. While he was temporarily stunned by his bold move Yuuri shoved at his body (which was harder than it should have been) which made him fall onto the tiled floor of the baths, and out of the water.

"" Wolfram screamed. But it was too late. The water had already whisked Yuuri away back to earth.

"Yu-Chan...YU-CHAN wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

"Wh-what!" Yuuri opened his eyes and saw he was back in his bed.

"Sorry Yu-chan darling but mamma noticed you were having a nightmare. It was me shaking you awake, you were thrashing around and muttering to yourself. You must have been having some horrid nightmare!"

Then he remembered.

"Mum have i been to S=HIN M yet, today that is." He pleaded with his mother, who was quite taken aback by Yuuri's sudden question.

"No... not yet. Though i think your due to go this afternoon with ken-Chan. After we go shopping that is." She giggled." Maybe you could invite ken-chan shopp-"

But he wasn't listening. He was to relieved . It had only been a dream.

Xxxxxx


End file.
